All The Questions A Girl Can Ask
by Mrs.JamesClancy
Summary: COMPLETE! Sawyer Brooke Scott is eight years old. She has big questions, who will she ask? Please R&R!
1. Big Questions

Sawyer Scott woke up groggily, rubbing her eyes and ran to the kitchen. She found her mother, Peyton Scott, making cookies. She started to laugh. "Mama, you're making cookies?!" The eight year old asked excitedly. Peyton giggled at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"Yeah Sawyer, I am, do you want to help?"

"YA! Daddy says you need all the help you can get!" Peyton playfully glared at her young daughter. It was then that Lucas Scott chose to enter his childhood home to hear the banter between mother and daughter. He listened closer.

"Mama?" Sawyer asked.

"Yes?" Peyton questioned.

"Where do babies come from?" Sawyer whispered. Peyton winced, and then started laughing when she heard her husband choking in the doorframe. Lucas started speaking hurriedly.

"Sawyer honey, do you want to go read a story?" Sawyer rolled her eyes in true teenage Peyton fashion.

"No daddy, I want to know where babies come from." Sawyer answered her father. Lucas gulped audibly. Peyton giggled again because her husband was so obviously squirming. Just then an always bubbly Brooke Davis burst through the door.

"P. Sawyer- I mean Scott!" She screamed.

"Oh thank god." Lucas whispered under his breath. "Brooke, hi. Wanna do me a huge favor?" He asked.

"Sure Broody what's up?" The cheery brunette asked. Lucas pointed at his daughter with pleading eyes. Brooke looked confused.

"Luke, umm…She's eight, no huge girl problems yet. What could be wrong?" Lucas tried again.

"Peyt?" He asked pleadingly. Peyton laughed.

"Sawyer here wants to know where babies come from." Brooke grinned.

"Oooo FUN!" Lucas groaned. Eight year old Sawyer huffed.

"Aunt Brooke! Tell me!" Brooke laughed at her niece's eagerness.

"All in good time my mini Peyton." At this, Lucas growled.

"No!" Sawyer was annoyed.

"Daddy – Another eye roll. Do I just kiss a- Again Lucas screamed.

"NO!" Sawyer huffed.

"Jamie said we could- Peyton's laughter filled the Scott's kitchen.

"Jamie asked you to kiss him?" She asked in between giggles.

"Mama!" Sawyer protested, as she blushed. Brooke sang,

"Blondie is coming for Hotshot Scott!" and then skipped out the door, as all three Scott's followed.

**X-X-x**

"Hotshot Scott!" Brooke screamed. Nathan came to the door.

"What's up Brooke?" He asked as he smirked at his niece.

"Mama! Jamie is exactly like Uncle Nathan! He always smirks at me like that!" Sawyer got out in one big breath of air. Upon hearing this Haley joined everyone.

"What did Jamie do?" She asked no one in particular.

"He keeps trying to kiss me!" Sawyer yelled. Jamie barreled down the stairs.

"SAWYER!" He went to try to kiss her again, but was cut off by a clearing throat. He was greeted by his uncle.

"UNCLE LUCAS!"

"James." Lucas responded his jaw square. When Jamie his uncle use his full name, he looked nervous.

"Uncle Lucas?" Luke nodded for him to continue.

"When did you kiss Aunt Peyton, for the first time I mean?" Everyone giggled, Peyton blushed, and Lucas said.

"It was…" He trailed off. Peyton smacked him.

"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT! YOU DON'T REMEMBER?" She asked her husband shocked. Lucas looked guilty.

"Sorry". He said, his eyes downcast.

"Luke, after your one on one with Nate at the river court you…" Brooke stopped when Peyton groaned.

"BROOKE REMEMBERS LUCAS!" Luke put his hands up in defense.

"I bet Nathan doesn't remember when he kissed Haley." Nate chuckled.

"It was raining….Her parents were sleeping and she was all "You wanna wake my parents, that's their room. This was after our big fight because of – I- I blew her off on our first date when the guys from the team said hi."

"Damn." Lucas cursed.

"I can remember when I first kissed Peyton too if you want." Nathan said. Sawyer gasped.

"Mama you kissed Uncle Nathan?! EW!" Lucas chuckled.

"Agreed."

"We did a bit more than kiss…" Nathan whispered.

"AHA! Nathan can explain where babies come from."

"Finally." Sawyer whispered. Haley laughed.

"Good luck Honey." Nathan sighed.

"Uncle Nathan!" Sawyer whined. Brooke laughed.

"When two people love each other very much- Lucas laughed.

"Brooke, come on." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Do you want her to be Rachel Gatina?" Lucas paled. "That's what I thought."

"As I was saying, when two people love each other very much they….

"Wait till they're married." Peyton added. Sawyer interrupted at this.

"Can I marry daddy?"

"No!" Lucas screamed.

"But daddy…" Sawyer began to cry. Peyton hugged her daughter.

"Mama's married to daddy sweetie. Daddy's are only allowed to be married once." She winked at Luke. Sawyer sighed.

"Fine, I'll marry Jamie."

"SWEET!" Jamie screamed. Nathan laughed. Brooke cleared her throat.

"After the people are married, the boy sends the girl a package and boom, babies are in a girl's tummy." Brooke grinned, very proud of her original explanation.

**X-X-x**

The next day at school Sawyer learned something new. When she came home, she approached her father. "Daddy, what's a penis?" Lucas paled.

"PEYTON!" He called.

**~X~**

**Sorry I got a little off track, but I hope you still liked it. I'll write a second chapter soon…Anyone has any ideas, leave a review telling me them. I could use some help.**


	2. The Wrath of a Father

**Lucas POV**

I called my wife's name again in a panic. "PEYTON!" She came running, she gets worried easily. She slid to a stop at the foot of the couch where I was sitting with a dazzled Sawyer.

"Lucas, what's wrong?!" She screamed.

**Peyton POV**

He looked at me and I gasped at his pale face. I hurried closer to him and Sawyer and touched each of their foreheads. Both good. What the hell was he thinking screaming like that? "Luke, baby, what happened? He pointed at Sawyer and started moving his mouth, but no sound came out. What is wrong with this man? I looked at Sawyer and said,

"Baby girl, what's wrong with daddy?" She shrugged her tiny shoulder at me.

"I just asked him what a penis was Mama." She told me innocently. Now I got it. I started laughing. I shook his shoulder and he snapped out of it. I shook my head and sat Sawyer on my lap. My daughter looked at me expectantly and asked innocently again,

"Mama, what's a penis?" I sighed. I was hoping this could wait, but I promised myself long ago I wouldn't tell my kids 'I'll tell you when you're older,' so I tried to think of something to say to my eight year old. Where the hell was Brooke when I needed her? That's when I thought of my angle. I looked at her tiny face, smiled and took a deep breath.

"Remember what Aunt Brooke told you yesterday?" I asked. She nodded her head at me.

"Boys have penises, and they're kind of like the mailman. They deliver the packages." She stood from my lap and put her tiny hands on her hips.

"Mama, I'm not stupid!" She yelled. Lucas laughed from his corner of the couch. I playfully glared at him. Sawyer was full on rant mode now. "Jamie said there's this rolling game and I wanted to play, but he said it was a grown-up game." Lucas abruptly stopped laughing and his face turned into stone. He stormed out of the house and got in the car. I heard Good Charlotte's "Keep Your Hands off My Girl". That's when I knew my husband was pissed.

**Lucas POV**

I jumped out of the car, leaving my music blasting. It was on repeat. I stormed up the path to my best friend's front door, barely managed a hurried 'hi' to Haley, and then I was screaming "JAMES LUCAS SCOTT GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!!" I didn't care that I just swore in front of an eight year old – or rather, at an eight year old. I was beyond pissed. Haley pulled me aside and started yelling at me. I ushered a quick "Sorry Hales" at my best friend and turned towards my nephew again. "What have you been telling my daughter?" I asked the young boy.

**AN: What will Jamie tell Lucas? How will Haley react to both of them – Lucas swearing at her son, and what her son did? Let me know if I'm being too harsh by hitting that little green button. Also, if you have ideas for the next chapter, or any of my other on hiatus stories, let me know. I'm really stuck with a couple of them, but I'm slowly coming back. Sorry to any consistent readers. I'm trying.** **Hope you liked it. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I tend to lose inspiration for these small ideas I get. **


	3. XBox and Serious Conversations

**Jamie's POV**

My uncle Lucas just burst through our front door, he was mad. I was shocked when I heard him swear at me, he has never even raised his voice at me, let alone sworn around me. I looked up at him and started explaining my actions really quickly. "I'm really sorry Uncle Luke, but Sawyer had a lot of questions. She didn't want to ask you, or Aunt Peyton. She asked me to explain everything and I did as best as I could. I'm so sorry." I begged him to understand. Uncle Lucas glared at me and I know my explanation didn't do any good.

"Jamie, you should have come to me about this. You should have told me Sawyer had questions and I would have figured out a way to answer them for her." Uncle Lucas told me, slightly calmer now.

**Haley's POV**

I looked on at the situation with my son and best friend shocked. I couldn't believe Jamie would do something like this. Suddenly, I no longer heard any talking, so I decided to talk to Lucas. "Luke." I spoke softly. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen alone please?" My best friend nodded at me silently.

**Lucas POV**

Haley and I walked into the kitchen to have an adult conversation about,...I'm guessing my reaction to this whole situation. She looked at me and started our talk calmly, I thought that was a good sign. "Luke, what happened?" She asked me.

"Jamie has been telling Sawyer things about sex, hence all the questions lately. I get so confused and flustered. I mean, how am I supposed to answer questions like that with an eight year old?" I ask, rambling slightly now. Haley sighs before she answers me.

"Look Luke, I know it's difficult, but maybe you, Peyton, Nathan and I can talk to the two of them together about this. What do you think?" I smiled brightly.

"Really? Hales, that'd be wonderful." Haley called Peyton and Nathan to come over so we could sit down Jamie and Sawyer to have this dreaded talk. When the calls were made we both walked into the living room to see Jamie playing Halo on the x-box.

"Hey Jamie?" I asked. "Can I play with you buddy? I'm sorry I yelled earlier." Jamie nodded his tiny head at me.

_Twenty Minutes Later..._

I paused the video game when I heard the front door open and close. I stood up upon hearing three voices. "Jamie, turn off the game for now ok?"

"Ok Uncle Lucas." He answered me. I smiled at him and called for my daughter,

"Sawyer, come here baby." My always cheerful eight year old daughter came running at the sound of my voice.

"Hi daddy!" She greeted me.

"Hi baby, can you sit beside Jamie on the couch please?" I ask kindly. She nods at me before she sits quietly on the couch. At this point Nathan, Haley and Peyton had made their way to the living room with me and the kids. Sawyer spoke softly.

"Mama?"

"Yes baby?" Peyton questioned.

"Am I in trouble?" Sawyer asked nervously. Peyton smiled.

"No baby, daddy and I are just going to answer your questions. Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley are going to explain everything to Jamie at the same time ok?" My wife explained.

"Ok Mama."

Haley sat on the coffee table in front of Jamie with Nathan standing beside his son. Peyton and I kneeled in front of our daughter.

"Ok Sawyer bug, I know you have some questions, so ask away. I promise I won't get mad at you." Sawyer glanced at Peyton nervously, so my wife helped me out.

"It's ok baby, go ahead." Sawyer nodded, took a deep breath and started talking.

"We're learning about bodies and stuff in class at school and I guess I just don't understand some stuff. I know that mommies have boobies like Aunt Haley and Mama, and I know daddies don't, but that's all." Sawyer huffed. Peyton smiled at our daughter and started to speak.

"Sawyer honey, what did your teacher say about daddies?" Sawyer's eyes lit up.

"OH! She said they had penises, but I don't know what that is either." My young daughter looked confused. I took a deep breath.

" You know how you sit down to pee?" I asked and waited for Sawyer to nod. When she did, I continued,

"Well, all boys, not just daddies don't. We stand up because penises are kind of like hoses. We can control where our pee goes just like you control water from a hose." Nathan laughed.

"A hose Luke? Really?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Nate, a hose. Do you understand bug?" I asked softly.

"Yes, but what about the baby thing? How does that work and what the heck is this rolling game I've been hearing about?" Peyton and Nathan laughed.

"Luke, go get an elastic band and a pencil." My wife told me. I looked confused but grabbed the objects anyway. When I came back I handed them to Peyton.

"Ok bug, this pencil is a boy's penis and the elastic is what girls have, so if we wrap the elastic around the pencil..." Peyton starts to explain. "That's how a baby is made." Sawyer squints at her mother.

"So, the penis goes inside?" She asks. Peyton nods and Sawyer's eyes widen. "How does it fit?" She asks innocently. Peyton pulls a click pen from her pocket and clicks it open.

"Let's say this pen is daddy's penis ok?" Sawyer giggles. "And this pencil is Uncle Nathan's. " My daughter giggles again.

"Why would daddy and Uncle Nathan be a pen and a pencil?" Sawyer asks.

"Yeah Peyton, do explain." Nathan mocks.

"It just means that daddy and Uncle Nathan's penises are different." Peyton explained. Sawyer looked confused.

"I thought they were all the same." Sawyer said.

"They are the same, but every one is different." Peyton said calmly.

"How?" Sawyer asked.

"You know how you and Jamie have different size feet?" Sawyer nodded yes.

"It's the same as that. Every penis is a different size. And because of that sometimes the fit is a little too small, but people do it because it's too expensive to buy a new one every year." Sawyer giggled.

"Alright, as much fun as this whole fitting and sizing conversation is.." I start. "I'm going to go pee now." Nathan laughed at his brother's obvious uneasiness.

"Do you understand now Sawyer bug?" Peyton asked.

"Yes Mama."

**Haley POV**

"Jamie do you have any questions?" I asked my son.

"Can I make a baby Mama?"

"No Jame, you have to be married first."


End file.
